


race you to the bottom

by frozenasphalt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Bickering, Butt Plugs, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Hate Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Shower Sex, Stereotypes, Switching, Very OOC, brief violence but it's comical, dildo fight, half of which i wrote while intoxicated so, offensive humor probably, pcy is the quiet rational one and ksoo is the loud rambunctious one, this is........the stupidest thing i've ever written, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenasphalt/pseuds/frozenasphalt
Summary: kyungsoo and chanyeol face a dilemma greater than the fact that their personalities clash harder than chanyeol's wardrobe: they're both bottoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't drink and write......bc...this.... is what happens

the moment chanyeol first laid eyes upon do kyungsoo, he thought that the boy should be getting paid to  _star_  in adult films. he was cute in an intimidating way, with one of the softest smiles in existence belied by a gaze that could smelt steel. chanyeol didn’t want to think about the fact that kyungsoo had a voice deeper than the fucking sea, fingers that looked obscene curled around even the most mundane of objects and thighs that wouldn't quit, not when such thoughts, if left to fester, could get him into serious trouble.

chanyeol hired people to watch adult films, help determine whether they adhered to relevant industry regulations and rate them accordingly. it wasn't exactly what he expected to be doing in his mid twenties but it was easy and enjoyable enough and most importantly, it put food on the table. the tedious amount of desk work that seemed to accumulate with no end in sight throughout his day was something he could do without, though. on top of that, he despised the extensive training process he had to administer. he never showed his aversion to it of course; he had become habituated to donning fake smiles and feigning spunk, could bullshit over-enthusiastic conversation in his sleep.

the interviewing process was also something chanyeol could execute with his eyes closed. he had done it so often that faces and names had begun to blur and meld together. but kyungsoo had stood out and the first impression he'd given chanyeol was that of a candidate perfectly qualified for the job, so he decided to hire him part time.

the training had been going smoothly enough until halfway into it, kyungsoo's demeanor seemed to morph into that of a different person completely. he scoffed and sucked his teeth at every other instruction chanyeol would prompt him with and chanyeol was unnerved by his behavior, to say the least.

"do you not want to do this, or...?"

abruptly, kyungsoo had pushed himself off his chair with flourish at the question, shooting to his feet.

"it _isn’t_ that hard," he'd asserted, gesticulating at the work laid out in front of them. "i mean, i already sat through two whole days of orientation and it’s the  _same_  shit. i don’t need this much fucking instruction for a job a literal monkey could do.”

chanyeol adjusted his glasses, fidgeting. “well, it’s policy. we make it priority to ensure all of our staff receives high quality training to help you achieve your full potential. so no matter how much you think you know already, this is essential. you’re gonna wanna watch your mouth when you speak to me, by the way. i can have you terminated for insubordination.”

mouth quirked up in disgust, kyungsoo glowered at chanyeol like he was beneath him and sitting under his scorching gaze as he had been, chanyeol started to believe that as truth. kyungsoo laughed, eyes the color of evil and dancing with it. he bent forward to invade chanyeol’s personal space, inching his face closer to chanyeol’s until he was centimeters away; chanyeol could feel his breath, a conflicting pleasant minty breeze with undercurrents of spite against his cheek when he next spoke.

“go ahead.  _do_  it.”

(chanyeol hadn't done anything. he just remained quiet about it.)

 

training kyungsoo over the course of a week became chanyeol’s own personal hades. who had he wronged in his past lives? why was this random kid so hell bent on making his life miserable? a minute couldn't even saunter by without the two of them bickering and soon it escalated into full on arguments. the big boss had to pull them aside like naughty children on a playground and chide them about their behavior, ask them to play nice. kyungsoo made it obvious that he had no intentions of doing so; he got a sick kick out of pushing chanyeol’s buttons, getting a rise out of him and making him look like an idiot in front of his coworkers.

chanyeol stayed as far away from kyungsoo as humanly possible at their holiday office party. he had considered skipping it altogether, but chickened out at the last minute, afraid it would make him look bad (plus there was a raffle he’d entered to win a new ipad and he’d be a moron to skip out on that). he was shocked kyungsoo had even showed up, smiling pretty over by the table of refreshments and laughing with coworkers, the spawn of satan under the guise of an angel.

chanyeol had downed more flutes of champagne than he probably should have and somewhere after getting wheeled into an impromptu embarrassing dance battle with yifan from finance and spilling cocktail sauce on the receptionist lu’s horrid sweater vest, he developed half a mind to march straight up to kyungsoo and tell him to back off once and for all. but kyungsoo had glanced over at him, a quick, wry look shot from over the lip of his flute, and something had taken a hold of chanyeol's body. he'd abandoned his champagne flute in favor of chugging a bottle whole, gathered his nerves and traipsed over towards kyungsoo and his  _stupid,_  smug grin, with intent on kissing it off, but refrained. instead, he had rounded his shoulders to make himself seem tougher than he felt (he was pretty sure he'd been seconds away from pissing his skinny shorts, his stomach a whorl of uneasiness), pointed a finger in kyungsoo's chest and said, in his most confident voice,

"you, sir, have a dirty mouth. i would very much like to cleanse it with my come."

chanyeol’s ejaculate did  _not_  have cleansing properties (that he knew of) nor did he, apparently, have the ability to form inoffensive sentences when he was tipsy. both his and kyungsoo's eyes were broad with shock. good thing chanyeol's "confident voice" had come out as a meek chirp that only kyungsoo had heard; their co workers had been too caught up in their own conversations to overhear and their boss had excused himself to the restroom minutes ago. or else, chanyeol would  _definitely_  be getting fired for sexual harassment.

kyungsoo had scowled, the tips of his ears a livid shade of claret wine and proceeded to splash the remainder of his champagne in chanyeol’s eyes. chanyeol may or may not vaguely recall reveling in the sensation that had bloomed within his mouth and cheek when kyungsoo had slapped him across the face, then stormed out of the building.

chanyeol definitely didn’t remember how he got like this--on top of kyungsoo on his couch, their bodies flush, kyungsoo abusing his lips with kisses.

kyungsoo kissed like he argued; filthy and fervent, all brutality and no clemency, clash of teeth and tongue jarring.

breaking the kiss, chanyeol peeled his sweaty body off of kyungsoo's and laid at the opposite side of the couch. he eagle spread his legs expectantly but when he looked back up at kyungsoo, he had an eyebrow arched in question.

“uh, what are you doing?” kyungsoo asked, drawling his words slowly as if addressing a sick toddler.

just as confused, chanyeol glanced down between his legs then back at kyungsoo. “waiting for you to fuck me?"

“thought you were gonna fuck me?”

“no. i’m a bottom.”

“that's shocking. you don’t look like one.”

chanyeol frowned. “and why’s that?”

“i dunno," kyungsoo sighed, voice tapering off. "you’re...tall.”

“it’s people like you who contribute to the hateful stereotypes within our own community."

kyungsoo didn't look amused. “why do you talk like your mother tried to drown you at one point but failed?”

“anyway, like i was saying, i’m a total bottom, i don’t make compromises.”

“okay. well, that doesn’t work because so am i.”

chanyeol closed his legs with a sigh and sat back up to muse on how to overcome this predicament. “alright, just let me sit on your face and then we can be done with this.”

immediately, kyungsoo's visage wrinkled in repugnance. “i  _don’t_  eat ass.”

“hard to believe, what with all the shit that‘s constantly flying from your mouth.”

“fuck you.”

“yes, that’s what we’re trying to accomplish here," chanyeol sassed. "keep up.” he put a hand to his head. “alright. just put your fingers in my ass.” kyungsoo’s mouth dropped. “you’re small but your hands are so…big? smaller than mine but your fingers are just as thick. how does that work? i bet they could probably do wonders--”

“fuck that. too much effort. and what would _i_ gain from putting my fingers in your ass?”

“…your fist, then?”

kyungsoo gawked at chanyeol like he’d just requested to be pissed on or something. “what the hell is wrong with you? are you actually mentally challenged?”

“me? what’s wrong with you? what do you do? successfully, that is.  _besides_  complain like a little bitch.”

“take dick like it’s my occupation.”

chanyeol rolled his eyes. “wow. you’re the biggest bite sized twinkie i have ever had the misfortune of meeting.”

kyungsoo snarled, nostrils flaring. “shut up, bucket boy.”

“pillow princess," chanyeol spat back.

“brownie queen.”

“ring snatcher.”

“ass boy.”

chanyeol's blood was roiling. “fucking…bottom bitch!”

kyungsoo chortled sardonically at chanyeol's poor attempt at a comeback. “i knew this was a bad idea," he groaned, sliding off the couch to plant his butt on the carpeted floor. "of  _course_  someone who looks like you would turn out to be the Lay Of My Nightmares.”

“’someone who _looks_ like me’?”

“take it however you want.”

"no, please. enlighten me."

"well," kyungsoo began. he scratched his head and for once it looked like he was contemplating how to carefully choose his words. "you look like you read nothing but readers digest and watch wheel of fortune whenever it’s on. i bet you drink cranberry juice,  _unsweetened_ , and you probably get a real _kick_ outta playing poker tournaments with strangers online. you were gonna have me fuck you with the lights on and you look like you'd cry afterwards. the way you wear your hair kinda makes you look like a baby dyke. you look like you haven't changed your glasses since the eighties. not to mention your wardrobe. why do you own so many skinny shorts? why do you always pair them with that _one_ ugly-ass adidas track suit top? you dress like a blind, straight virgin.” and so much for choosing his words carefully. 

kyungsoo’s vitriol hacked through the thin layer of chanyeol's ego. he cringed, shook his head like a duck hoping the words would roll off like water. they didn’t. he heaved a sigh. “listen. just because i wear glasses and skinny shorts and i don’t wanna…do  _the chocolate chacha_  with you  _doesn’t_  mean i’m shit at sex. i’ll have you know i’m great at sex.”

“if you have to announce that, then you probably aren’t.”

“i  _am_.”

“then shut the hell up and prove it.”

chanyeol collected the pieces of his crumbling resolve and straightened his back. “where are your toys? i know you hoard them.”

“down the hall to the left. top of my bedroom closet, right hand side.”

chanyeol all but raced to the closet. he located the box in record time and sifted through what turned out to be, to his surprise, quite a boring selection of toys, consisting of mostly flavored lubes and far too many butt plugs. he frowned harder.

“how do you not own an earthworm considering you're Korea's Biggest Bottom?" chanyeol shouted at kyungsoo.

"a what?"

"a double sided dildo."

"because i usually don't waste my time toying around with other bottoms."

chanyeol didn’t know why his chest swam with satisfaction at those words. "so, i'm an exception?"

kyungsoo sounded exasperated. "ugh, shut your flap and hurry the fuck up. my dick’s gonna be softer than a ripe banana at this rate. i swear to god i will never be aroused again if you keep talking.”

at long last, chanyeol procured lube that wasn’t labeled to taste of fruit, two uniquely textured curved jelly finger-sleeves and an intimidating black silicone vibrating anal plug with a remote and up ten functions of vibration, pulsation, and escalation.

kyungsoo was waiting for him on the bed when chanyeol stepped out of the closet, head propped against a pillow and a hand behind his head. he looked smug as hell, bicep rippling as he lightly pulled at his cock (chanyeol yelped because he hadn’t heard him come in at all).

ignoring kyungsoo's snide remark about his jumpiness, chanyeol hit the lights and before getting to the task at hand, he stopped, realizing that the finger sleeves were glow-in-the-dark. excitement surged and propelled him to make bunny ears over his own head and wiggle wildly before making his way back to the bed. he laughed at his own stupidity more than kyungsoo had (okay, so kyungsoo hadn’t laughed at all).

chanyeol clambered onto the bed. he didn’t waste any more time with moseying around; didn’t bother coddling kyungsoo with kisses or caresses, didn’t want this to be intimate or soft. he didn’t peg kyungsoo as the type of person who needed to be flattered with niceties. 

tongue bitten in concentration, chanyeol poured an excessive glob of lube onto one finger sleeve lined with graduated beads. the material was one that could probably slide in pretty well on its own but from day one, chanyeol had a hunch that kyungsoo liked things a little messy.

placing a hand firm on kyungsoo's abdomen to steady himself, chanyeol fought a losing battle to will his shaky limbs still. he didn’t know why he was so on edge; it was kyungsoo who should be nervous if the damned butt plug was anything to go by. but the other boy was engulfed in a cocky shroud of anticipation, his body still, eyes steadfast, challenging.

inhaling to calm his heart rate, chanyeol slipped his finger effortlessly inside of kyungsoo’s ass and admired the pretty arch of his back off the bed, eyes flitting to the redness that bloomed across kyungsoo's chest and against his bottom lip as he chewed at it. he used the other sleeve to tease kyungsoo's cockhead, an idea he was proud of because kyungsoo absolutely keened, hips stuttering as he attempted to thrust up for more contact. feeling accomplished, chanyeol crooked his finger, giving a few shallow pumps before drawing it out and replacing it with the butt plug. and as chanyeol set the plug to the the lowest setting, he imagined kyungsoo wearing it around the house. fit snugly inside him, trying to forget about it by distracting himself with chores. testing himself but not being able to dedicate to the task and racing to the bedroom to fuck himself. the mental image sidetracked chanyeol for only a moment, the current sight beneath him ripping him back to reality and making his cock leak pitifully.

“what do you want me to do?” kyungsoo breathed, voice hoarse. and the fact that he even asked had chanyeol freezing up again. kyungsoo smirked when all chanyeol gave in response was a garbled grunt. “besides put my fingers in your ass. because that’s out of the question.”

the laugh chanyeol let out sounded nervous. “put your mouth on my cock.”

chanyeol had thought kyungsoo would’ve rolled his eyes at the demand, knew he wasn’t the greatest at executing tasks set out for him without some sort of retaliation even if he had asked. but he had done as he was told and pressed those _iniquitous_  lips against chanyeol’s cockhead without ado. he refused to go down on him fully, though; he mouthed at his tip like a depraved, famished kitten, hand at the base of his length, the circle of his fist slack, movements all too slow. the torture continued that way and just when chanyeol felt himself about to come, kyungsoo cackled and removed his hands and lips completely.

 _little shit_.

aggravated, chanyeol flicked the control of the butt plug up to the highest setting and the rumbling noise it emitted startled even him. kyungsoo moaned, thighs shaking as he luxuriated in the change of pace and size. he managed to turn around and get on all fours, wriggling his ass, making a show out of pushing back against the air and tugging at his wet cock between his legs in quick motions.

this wasn’t going to work. though the sight was an incredible one-- kyungsoo's glistening, sun kissed skin stretched taut over jutting shoulder blades and defined back muscles, the bumps of his spine accentuated almost artistically, fleshy hips still sitting back against air, hole clenching around the toy like it was its sole purpose--chanyeol was offended kyungsoo was so wrapped up in his own pleasure. he had neglected chanyeol’s erection completely and chanyeol wasn't as good at multitasking as he would've liked to be. he needed something in his ass to come, had tried fingering himself to the rhythm of kyungsoo's hips but that alone failed to sate him.

the prospect of sharing kyungsoo’s toys grossed him out so chanyeol gave up on himself and reached between kyungsoo’s legs in favor of making him feel good. he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling kyungsoo how much he liked the sounds he made.

kyungsoo’s orgasm battered him so violently he pushed the plug out on his own; chanyeol watched it fall out against the pristine white bed sheets in a wet puddle, slapping kyungsoo's ass hard at the display. kyungsoo hissed and shot daggers at chanyeol, pinpricks of approval budding up on chanyeol's skin.

“my turn," chanyeol demanded, breathing frayed. "where’s the nearest sex shop?”

 

heading to a sex shop at ungodly hours of the night was bound to have them running into all types of weirdos, and as kyungsoo lead him into the store--a balmy place lined with faulty neon lights and radiating creepiness, a display of chained up manikins in the window--chanyeol started to sweat for more reasons than one. what was he even _doing_? what if kyungsoo was a weirdo too? he barely knew the guy, after all. he didn’t normally frequent places like this, would much rather be discreet and order toys online, receive an innocuous little package and unbox it like a gift, biting back bitterness when he didn’t like a product.

yet here he was.

he abandoned his thoughts in next to no time because kyungsoo stopped walking abruptly (chanyeol hadn’t realized until it was too late, colliding into his back with a smack).

"what the hell?"

chanyeol watched kyungsoo stand on the tips of his toes, reaching for something on a shelf. he found what he was seeking after moments of wobbling and turned around, pushing a penis pump into chanyeol’s face.

“look," he said, his tone a forced dulcet sound that made chanyeol's ears hurt. "i found _just_ the thing for you.”

chanyeol didn’t grant him a response; he just glared and pushed past him. he wandered down the aisle and perused through the shop with apprehension and subdued curiosity.

inhaling deeply and grounding his footing, he reached out to touch a pink dildo on display, a pearly thing that looked quite nice, quite safe. but as soon as that thought had entered his mind, the toy started buzzing and rotating violently causing chanyeol to jump out of his skin. he hobbled backwards without much regard to his surroundings and yelped when his back came in contact with something hard and cold. it turned out to be a manikin in a black rubber body suit, its mouth hollowed out, easily mistaken for a demon and upon sight, chanyeol screamed so loudly he got glares from other shoppers (and he swore he saw the thing move on its own for a millisecond).

just then, kyungsoo came waddling towards him, cradling the biggest dildo chanyeol had ever seen in his arms. it was nearly half his size and he was huffing from the exertion of carrying it.

kyungsoo held it up to the best of his ability. “i bet fitting this in your worn out ass would be a lot like throwing a slimjim down a vacant subway system,” he deadpanned.

chanyeol blanched. grimacing, he snatched the toy from kyungsoo's arms and held it up over his own head in attack, waiting a moment before bringing it down in one foul swoop like thor's fucking hammer. he had hoped kyungsoo would dodge it but the other boy didn’t so much as budge and chanyeol whacked him in the face with it so hard he stumbled and fell to the floor.  _shit_. chanyeol hadn't meant to do that. he stood there paralyzed until kyungsoo glowered up at him, steaming so intensely chanyeol could’ve sworn he saw smoke dance from his ears. like a cobra he lunged, straight for for chanyeol's throat, knocking over numerous items off the shelves in the process. they tussled for a moment, chanyeol clearly losing before kyungsoo pinned him to the floor. with demonic strength, kyungsoo scratched chanyeol across the chin deep enough that his fingertips were stained scarlet when he pulled his hand away and in retaliation, chanyeol twisted kyungsoo’s arm, causing kyungsoo to double over and roar out in pain.

when the store attendant, a tall, brawny woman with pinup girl tattoos, discovered them, she’d yelled something that they both missed, yanked them up in each hand by the collar and hauled them out of the shop.

"if i _ever_ see either one of your seamy little faces here again," she shouted, throwing them out on their asses. "i'm calling the cops!"

and with that she left them to simmer.

after several moments of catching their breath, chanyeol shot a sidelong glare at kyungsoo and as the other boy had met it, he scoffed. then he wiped the dust off his pants and stood to his feet with a hiss, trudging to the nearest bench.

 

chanyeol didn’t bother telling kyungsoo that he was going to get a couple of ice packs from a nearby twenty four hour corner store, and as he'd maundered off, he wondered if the other boy thought he’d abandoned him (but when chanyeol returned, kyungsoo was in the same spot he'd left him in, tamping out a cigarette). chanyeol offered one icepack to kyungsoo with the best smile he could muster (his chin was still flaring up in pain), a smile that probably came off as more of a grimace to kyungsoo who didn’t return it, only snatched the ice from chanyeol's hand. sighing and guiding kyungsoo's hand to his face with his own, chanyeol helped the other boy better press the pack to kyungsoo's swollen cheek, not because he cared or felt bad in any way whatsoever, but because kyungsoo looked so ugly now.

kyungsoo’s voiced punctured the stiff night air. “wanna go to a gay bar?" he asked without looking at chanyeol and chanyeol tried his damndest not to focus on how soft the other boy’s hand felt underneath his own. "i need to get trashed.”

 

kyungsoo looked like a royal thug with an attitude what with his ruffled hair, leather pants and too expensive, ridiculous sunglasses which he’d pulled out of his too expensive, ridiculous bag (they aided in concealing the purple bruise that had inevitably began to bloom on his cheek). he was more irascible than normal; throwing wounding glares over the top of his glasses at no one in particular and everyone who dared to look at him all at once, tongue in his cheek, a glass of darkly colored poison between his fingers. chanyeol had been eyeing him from across the bar ever since the other boy stormed off after he’d ordered their drinks and left chaneyol with the tab. chanyeol guessed they weren’t as okay as he'd assumed (and what a fool he'd been for assuming such a thing).

kyungsoo could’ve been flirting with anyone; there were plenty of hot guys around ogling him and he was in no way oblivious to the attention. yet he ignored the advances, the offers to dance or to buy him drinks, shot down obvious attempts to charm his pants off. chanyeol had, in all honesty, figured kyungsoo would have found his top and wandered off for a quickie somewhere by now, but it was clear kyungsoo had a thing for proving him wrong.

chanyeol wandered back over towards kyungsoo, eyes trained on the pretty flecks of light bouncing off his collar, cock stirring when the other boy noticed him and pelted a piquant glance his way.

“are you having fun?” chayeol inquired, setting another order of potent dark liquor in front of him.

kyungsoo's eyes raked his body up and down, lingering on his lips in a way that made chanyeol sputter.

“y-you just look like hell, is all. ha, not like i actually care if you’re enjoying yourself or not, you shit-stain.”

there was a pull at the corner of kyungsoo’s lips that made chanyeol feel like his entire body was being snatched up with it, suspended in pure desire. kyungsoo clicked his tongue, rubbed at the obvious crick in his neck, and sighed at the popping sound it'd created before taking off his shades.

“you really _are_ always this insufferable, aren’t you?” kyungsoo moved to stand and chanyeol immediately tensed, clenched his fist on the ready. but kyungsoo didn’t hit him or lunge at him this time, instead smiled and grabbed chanyeol’s hand.

chanyeol let the smaller boy pull him out onto the dance floor, following wordlessly, his curiosity piqued. kyungsoo stopped in the most cramped spot, sardining them between gyrating bodies. fringe swept over his eyes, kyungsoo's lopsided flash of teeth was the only thing decipherable in the scarce lighting and it was both a blessing and a curse; chanyeol was unable to tell what would portend from kyungsoo’s smile alone.

though his shirt had already begun to cling to his back with sweat, chanyeol didn’t protest when kyungsoo ran his hands up the sides of his waist and swayed his hips in little flirty motions in time with the unrecognizable pbrnb track that was blaring in chanyeol's eardrums. slowly, kyungsoo turned around and pressed his ass to chanyeol's crotch, guided chanyeol’s own hands to his hips and grinded against him in smooth dips, then almost aggressively. chanyeol groaned and kyungsoo began to giggle, the soft sound ringing in chanyeol’s ears even over the music. chanyeol had never seen someone so entrancing yet wholly ruinous.

chanyeol had just started to lose himself in the moment, fingers squeezing kyungsoo’s hips for guidance but then kyungsoo was sprinting back to the bar, unbridled. he started ordering more rounds of drinks for himself than a normal person should be able to handle, and in a flash, he was drunk off his ass. chanyeol didn’t dare tell him to slow up, but then again, he couldn’t get a word in over kyungsoo's vociferousness in any case, so he watched on, impressed and a little intimidated (but mostly just turned on).

 

kyungsoo had been grooving haphazardly by the bar, not paying any mind at all to his surroundings or where he’d been going and bumped into a soaring hulk looking motherfucker with biceps the size of his head and eyes filled with murderous intent. unfazed and unthreatened by the man's stature (or too drunk to be), kyungsoo, ever rambunctious, had started mouthing off at him, calling him names and causing the hulk to rage; he nearly cracked a beer bottle over kyungsoo's head but kyungsoo dodged it and he hit a unsuspecting man chatting up the barmaid, instead. chanyeol had only been able to watch on in horror as the other man retaliated by punching the hulk square in the nose, consequently inciting a bar fight, madness flaring around them. and kyungsoo looked crazed and pompous as he stood in the midst of it.

chanyeol had to remove kyungsoo from the bar and out of the building by the wrist. as soon as they got outside and a good distance away from the bar (just in case someone was following them), kyungsoo hinged over and broke out into laughter, voice crescendoing to a psychotic sound. he proceeded to yowl at the top of his lungs and chanyeol's hearing was definitely damaged from the sound; how could someone so tiny scream so loud?

“what the fuck are you on?” chanyeol demanded. kyungsoo just smirked and rollicked. either this guy was off of his meds or someone must have spiked his drink. and as quick as lighting, kyungsoo had sunk to his knees and unzipped chanyeol’s skinny shorts, soft hands pulling his cock out of his pants in the middle of the fucking sidewalk.

"what are you--" chanyeol's words trickled like molasses into a low groan. kyungsoo fit his mouth around him and wasted no time sucking him off, lips causing chanyeol to forget how to formulate coherent sentences.

chanyeol still stood firmly by his previous words; kyungsoo had the _dirtiest_ mouth. he wondered where the other boy had learned this. whether it was from too many none night stands or an insatiable lover, practice surely did make perfect (or he was just blessed with otherworldly talents).

an empty cop car parked a few feet ahead of them came into chanyeol’s peripheral once his lashes fluttered open. he didn’t quite put two and two together until he saw a cop armed with a flashlight and a dog exiting an alleyway, the dog probably sniffing the premises for drugs.

"kyungsoo-ah," chanyeol managed to drawl, griping at the fabric of kyungsoo's shirt and giving it a tug. kyungsoo hummed around his dick in question, the sound vibrating and chanyeol had to bite his knuckle to throttle a moan. "there's a cop over there."

before kyungsoo could react, the cop spotted them, the shine of his flashlight blinding.

"hey!" he shouted, his dog locking eyes with chanyeol and snarling, ready to charge (the dog was only held back by a thin looking leash and chanyeol could  _taste_  impending death).

"shit," kyungsoo rasped, finally taking his mouth off of chanyeol. the cop was now headed in their direction and chanyeol didn’t have time to tuck himself back in his jeans let alone help kyungsoo off of his knees before bolting like hell.

"run!"

 

by some miracle, they managed to outrun the cop, and upon reaching safety, there was a drawn out moment where they both stopped to fill their burning lungs, eyes locked with the other's. grin itching at his lips, and though his heart was clamoring against his chest, chanyeol felt vibrant. as he lost himself to the depths of the ever-violent ocean in kyungsoo’s eyes--his eyeliner smudged and dripping from tears formed from running too fast, chest heaving and lips cracked--chanyeol was seconds away from grabbing kyungsoo by the collar and kissing him silly. but just as he had begun to diminish the space between them, kyungsoo heaved, blowing chunks on chanyeol's shoes and the moment was obliterated. what's worse, they soon came to discover that kyungsoo's car must have been towed because it was not where he'd parked it (kyungsoo looked livid. chanyeol had to calm him down with vapid words and a hand around his shoulder).

they called a cab but it refused to take them anywhere on account of the state they both were currently in, putrid smells radiating off of their bodies. insulted, kyungsoo had cursed the driver out and nearly got pulverized (again) in the process and chanyeol wondered how many brushes with death kyungsoo was going to have before the night was done.

all trains had ceased to run by this hour and chanyeol did his best to convince kyungsoo to walk home as a last resort (it was either that or catch some zzzs on a dingy bench by a dumpster that reeked worse than kyungsoo). his house wasn’t far from here at all, but kyungsoo found reason to complain anyway; he griped that his head was spinning like a top and that he felt like he may pass out not even ten minutes into the walk, clinging to chanyeol's back until the taller boy relented and gave kyungsoo a piggy back ride. not long after, a stray dog pissed on chanyeol's leg and kyungsoo obviously wasn't that tired if he had the energy to laugh at him. (chanyeol considered dropping his ass flat on the pavement.)

chanyeol was one hundred and fifty percent certain his back was broken by the time they arrived at kyungsoo's doorstep. he hated kyungsoo even more at this point and the feeling was mutual judging by the way kyungsoo had shoved chanyeol aside to get a better angle at shoving his key into the lock. but they were both too tired to argue further about it.

once inside, kyungsoo's carpeted floor beckoned for chanyeol to collapse on it and he did just that. but before he could close his eyes, he was being kicked in the ribs by kyungsoo's bare foot. as he looked up, his eyes were gifted with the sight of a naked kyungsoo, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and chanyeol was suddenly very much awake.

kyungsoo cocked his head to get a better look at chanyeol. "shower. now."

 

as they both clambered into the shower, chanyeol swore it must have been originally designed for little people; his limbs felt more gangling than usual and he almost slipped on a bar of soap and knocked all his teeth out on the wall in the process. kyungsoo doubled over in a painful sounding laughter like the wad he was and chanyeol shut him up with a searing kiss and a hand on his dick.

chanyeol was determined to swallow the sounds kyungsoo was emitting against his lips when a question burbled at the back of his throat and had him breaking contact against his better judgment.

"why have you insisted on being so fucking mean to me?"

kyungsoo forced a laugh, tugging on a fistful of chanyeol's hair for emphasis. "was obvious you were into that shit."

chanyeol's cock leaked in agreement. " _yeah_. but what if i wasn't? what if i'd actually fired you like i said i would?"

"could tell you wouldn't." and it wasn’t quite the answer chanyeol had been seeking. but regardless, it sufficed, making his blood dance. 

chanyeol groaned, head falling back as kyungsoo mouthed at his collar.

"want your cock so bad."

haulting to look at chanyeol, kyungsoo searched chanyeol's gaze and chanyeol was alarmed with the velocity in which the hunger in his eyes tamped down apprehension.

chanyeol gasped as kyungsoo grappled him by the wrist, twirled him around and bent him over, fist at the seat of his spine and without much warning, pushed the head of his dick into his hole.

"haven't done this since high school," kyungsoo confessed, fingers digging into the fleshiest part of chanyeol’s ass, voice airy, sentence punctuated by a low growl as he seated himself fully inside chanyeol and  _god_. he was  _so_  deep.

chanyeol stifled a groan and pushed himself back against kyungsoo to encourage him to move but the other boy remained still, running a hand up the curve of chanyeol’s ass. he inhaled, taking sweet time to get used to the feeling. chanyeol decided to humor him. “done what?"

"b-been inside someone." kyungsoo’s voice was shaky, so much so that chanyeol thought he might chicken out at any given moment, but then he was moving, sharp thrusts startling chanyeol in the most scrumptious way. chanyeol tried to grab at something for purchase but found nothing, his nails scraping hard against the tiles of the wall.

"well don't i feel speci-ah!" and chanyeol didn’t have time for snarky comebacks, not now, not when the feeling of kyungsoo filling him up like this was this overwhelming, this delicious. and there was no way in hell it had been five years since kyungsoo had last done this; he moved like a pro, all previous signs of hesitation and uncertainty obliterated, fucking into him with vehemence.

chanyeol gasped for air, the steam of the shower combined with the brute force of kyungsoo's hips leaving him damn near breathless. he had long since abandoned his half-assed efforts of holding the wall and flopped over like a fish until a persistent sting skated up his spine, untill his knees gave out with the brunt of kyungsoo’s thrusts.

chanyeol was relieved kyungsoo was strong enough to hold him into place (but also a bit shaken because _imagine the possibilities_ ), hand squeezing around his bicep to hold him in place, hips unruly, cock lobbing into his prostate. chanyeol’s orgasm was shredding though him before he knew what had hit him.

“fuck,” kyungsoo slurred, hips hurriedly chasing his own orgasm and finding it forthwith, spilling hot hot  _hot_ inside chanyeol’s spasmming walls. “you’re sexy as shit.” and chanyeol was sure that the compliment  _had_  to be the other boy’s orgasm talking, lust wheedling his hands to roam tender across every inch of chanyeol’s slippery skin they could find. (why else would he be pressing nearly amorous kisses to the back of chanyeol’s skull, across his shoulder and up his neck, finally settling on his lips until his cock went soft inside of him?)

 

chanyeol borrowed a flannel from kyungsoo to sleep in, and old tattered thing three sizes too small. and after a few hours of slumber, chanyeol returned the favor, obliging to fuck kyungsoo on his bed after much coaxing (chanyeol was sure kyungsoo was intent on actually detaching his fucking dick from his balls with the urgency of his tugs.

"your turn,” he’d whispered lowly, breath hot against chanyeol’s skin.

kyungsoo groaned in annoyance but his cock was standing at full attention. "it's four o' fucking clock in the morning."

"any time is a perfect time to get dicked, stupid.").

once again, chanyeol hadn’t the time nor the energy to formulate a comeback when kyungsoo carped at him in regards to his stroke game (it was because he was half asleep  _not_  because he was bad at sex), and he definitely hadn’t felt bad for coming prematurely, collapsing against kyungsoo in a mess of his own come and falling asleep like that.

and  _damn_  this compromise was a lot easier than they’d made it out to be.

 

the next day, they both ended up calling in to work from home. now there was a corny porn film running on kyungsoo’s tv; a shaky-kneed strawberry-blonde maid with tits faker than her interest in sucking off her rich employer was moaning something filthy around his oddly venous cock. but they didn't really get to watch it, much less rate it.

chanyeol had kyungsoo bent like a fucking pretzel; the younger boy’s head was flat against a pillow, back expertly sloped off the mattress, ass north, his knees drawn by his ears. and chanyeol could have never hoped for him to be this flexible (he’d almost gone through with asking exactly why kyungsoo hadn't auditioned to be a porn star instead of working for him but kyungsoo had distracted him, long fingers inserted inside his own body as a response, famished for pleasure. and chanyeol was  _so_  grateful he had chosen the latter).

chanyeol hovered above him and teased kyungsoo the same way kyungsoo had toyed with him the night before, palms spayed on his ass cheeks and holding him steady, taunting him with skinny licks to his fluttering hole for what felt like hours. kyungsoo had tried to fit his own fingers inside himself again but chanyeol just brushed them aside with a laugh, and ate kyungsoo’s ass like that until the smaller boy's face was damp and flushed.

“i hate you," kyungsoo asserted though gritted teeth, but he was clinging to chanyeol for dear life, fingernails digging into chanyeol’s thighs, the twinge it created egging him on.

“likewise.”


End file.
